


Homecoming

by sallowedground



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Public Humiliation, Trans Sombra (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallowedground/pseuds/sallowedground
Summary: Olivia and Amélie are on assignment in Dorado, Olivia finally coming home after years of working with Talon. Sombra's mind is on seeing the place she was so familiar with after she left but the normally so business-like Widowmaker is thinking about other, more fun things.





	Homecoming

“Welcome home, ma chérie.”  
Sombra didn’t respond, not immediately. She wasn’t ignoring Amélie. She was just distracted. For the first time in ten years, she was home. Sort of. From her tiny third storey balcony, it looked so different, so sterile. Almost everything she recognized from back then was cleaned up, updated, renovated, integrated, consolidated. No more dingy back alleys that were black as pitch when you looked down them, no more cracked pavement smattering the sidewalks with pretty weeds growing out of them. It was all lit and blue, brought into the future by LumeriCo. It was overwhelming, like seeing a beautiful piece of art, your favorite piece of art, vandalized. Or like seeing a red stain still in your most precious white dress after putting it through the wash, like, ten times. Even still, she could make out some things that retained their old charm. The bakery, directly across, still was barely touched, its bricks almost sagging out of their walls. The park, despite the fancy new lights and lack of litter, still had the same old trees swaying in the gentle summer breeze. The people down below, a mess of strangers and potentially familiar faces, rushing to get home. And the moon, shimmering down with a soft, loving glow. 

“I said, ‘Welcome home, ma chérie.’” Amélie glided her hand up to Sombra’s hair from behind her, her fingers lingering in it, playing with it.  
“It’s so different now. I’m just… Is this even my home anymore?” She paused, waiting for a response that didn’t come, and then continued. “It feels like the place I belonged was just bulldozed and replaced with a strip mall or something. I guess I wish I could have just done more.”  
“I am sorry, Olivia.” She stopped and Sombra could tell she was trying to hold something back. And failing. “If only you weren’t sitting behind a computer while everything around you changed.”  
“Funny coming from you, you’re literally the DEFINITION of narrow-sighted, only seeing things through that little scope.”  
Amélie passed a slender blue hand across Sombra’s stomach from behind, entranced by the high up view.  
“Welcome home, I guess…” she said with a melancholy tone.

Sombra clasped her hand on Amélie’s for a small second before she snapped it away and backed up.  
“Are you feeling OK?”  
“No. I’m not.”  
“Ah, hmm. Want to feel better?” Widowmaker’s voice was sultry and quiet, as if whispering a dirty secret.  
Olivia caught on quickly. “Funny, coming from you. What could possibly cheer me up about this?”  
“Mmm, ah. I have an idea. Maybe the best thing we can do to make you feel better is to” Sombra felt a tug on her back, a zipper being pulled down “make new memories here, no? We can make this place feel like a new home.” For the second time that night, she didn’t respond. She was having an emotional moment and intimacy was the last thing on her mind. Well, OK. Maybe not the last thing. It SHOULD have been, it should have been a moment focused solely on Dorado and her mission here and what LumeriCo’s done to it. But…

By the time she snapped back out of her thoughts, her shirt was almost slipping off of her shoulders, the cold night air spreading through the sleeves and onto her skin. Even with so much changed, it felt dirty. She knew that bakery’s specialties, she remembered her youth smoking with friends in that park. And even if the city’s different, the same people she knew still lived there. If anyone happened to look up and see her, everybody would end up knowing about it. Still, what an intoxicating feeling. But further stiller, she had to be careful. It wasn’t just her reputation in town that was at risk but her reputation worldwide. Putting a name to your secret hacker identity is one thing but an entire body to it? It was too risky.  
And despite all that she still wanted to go through with it. Not that she’d ever admit that to her partner.

She closed her eyes tight as delicate fingers tugged lightly at the last few points where her top had purchase.  
“Turn around then, look at me.” With her eyes still shut, she turned. “I said look at me.” Right. Of course. Sombra pried her eyes open. Amélie was standing there, a red silk bathrobe tied loose enough to keep her just barely modest and falling just above her knee, her hair was still wet from the bath. “Adorable. If only Gabe let me order you around instead of trying to do it himself. Maybe then we wouldn’t have any ‘problems’ at work.” Sombra stood and waited for some physical intimacy, hoping Widowmaker would reach out and touch her just a little more.  
“Now, me or you? To undress, I mean.”  
She gulped. “I have a choice? You can go ahead, Amés.”  
“I was hoping you would say that. I really was.” There had to be some sort of trick, no? Getting Amélie naked usually wasn’t this easy. It was something you had to ‘work very, very hard for,’ as she would put it. But it didn’t matter. She wanted to see her fully under the pale moonlight. 

Widowmaker sidled up close and wrapped her arms around Sombra, her face coming next to hers. “Wait, hold on, I thought you were going to strip, what’s all this?” She felt fingers reach into the hem of her pants. “Oh, but I am going to strip. You. Since you didn’t want to do it yourself, of course.”  
“That’s not fair, you aske-” But it was already too late, with a steady hand her pants were already halfway down her legs. The only things left barely protecting her modesty were the bars of the balcony, obscuring nothing, and a small thong that outlined her bits. She was facing away from everyone, from the shuffling crowd below, from the bakery, from the park. If she didn’t have to see them, she could just maybe keep some anonymity. Nobody would recognize just her body. Amélie prodded a long, spindly leg up between Sombra’s two, giving her parts a little nudge. “You can be a real ass, you know.”  
“Ohh, I’m so sorry. Here, I’ll stop and you can-”  
“WHOA, uh! I- I meant to say you’ve g-got a…”  
“OK. Stop right there.”  
Widowmaker planted a kiss on her lips, gentle and sweet but with such a force behind it, before backing away and growing a devilish grin, a grin so full of ill-intent that it radiated through her. Her leg started shifting around in obscure and arcane motions behind Sombra. “What, what’s all this?” 

Amélie reached around and Sombra felt familiar fabric brush against her back. “Your clothes are so nice, I hope you don’t mind if I take them.” In Widowmaker’s hands already was Sombra’s top. And then SNAP! A blue leg fell onto Olivia’s pants, still around her ankles, with force, preventing her from even attempting to pull them up. 

“What’s the big idea here?” her voice was rushed and she started to worry what exactly was the idea behind that expression.  
“It’s simple,” Widowmaker’s voice was calm and measured, “I’ll give you your clothes back when you earn them. Or maybe when I feel like it. Or maybe not. An agreeable arrangement, non?” A cold breeze blew by, flapping her robe and the top westward and sending a shiver down Sombra’s back. Not just because of the temperature but if she let go… 

Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her hand on Widowmaker’s cool chest. She was so calm, so still. Obviously this wasn’t new but even now? The look on her face showed she was enjoying it but isn’t it exciting too? How can she just stand still like it’s business as usual?

“Well? What do you say?” The wind died down and everything was as still as this tall, blue woman with a dastardly smile.  
“No. Absolutely not. You can have my clothes when you earn them. Well? What do you say?”  
“Can you not be difficult for just one second? I’m trying to do you a favor here.”  
“Are you really? It sure doesn’t feel like it.”  
“If you’d like to sit on this balcony, alone, looking at some streetlights all night, please, be my guest.”  
Sombra’s lips tightened and she squeaked out a “fine,” instantly regretting it.  
Amélie tossed the shirt behind her into the apartment and Olivia stepped out of her pants, which were discarded similarly.  
“Perfect. Now, as we all know, it’s an unwritten rule to give back as much as you take. And this city has given us so much beauty from this balcony. Why don’t you show it some back?”  
Sombra blushed. Hard. Her face would have started a forest fire if it could. “I don’t know what you mean! W-we haven’t ‘taken’ anything from this city anyways, it’s st-”  
“Kneel down.”

Without so much as a second thought, Sombra listened and knelt down. From this position, she could almost, almost see underneath Widowmaker’s robe but not quite, it was just barely blocked. But more importantly, from this position, she could almost barely be seen from the street.  
“Now stay just like that, I have something I need to get.” Get? Olivia started fidgeting in place as she watched Amélie search through her bag, find something, and then carry it behind her back with a tuned grace. “Oh, you actually did it. You must really be desperate for this. I was expecting you to act up.”  
“Really? Why would you think that?” Sombra was trying to keep herself from turning into a breathy mess as she spoke.  
“So I could make it worse for you.”

As the words escaped Widowmaker’s lips, she showed off what she was carrying behind her back. It glimmered under the moon, reflecting the soft light all around them. The handle was a warm brown wood and the blade looked very, very sharp. “A knife? Aren’t you more of a long-ranged t-”  
The air whistled cleanly and sharply and much too loudly as she brought it down to point it right at Olivia’s nose. “How adorable. Tell me, Ms. Hacker, how does it feel to get hacked?”  
“Hacked?”  
“Apart.”  
“Oh, come on. Yeah, I get it. It’s a knife. So what? What’re you going to do with it?”  
Amélie bent over, her chest in Sombra’s face. Again like before, an window into Widowmaker’s clothing but this time she could just about see a nipp- “Stop. Close your eyes.” Dammit. She did, still on her knees, and she was left with only feeling and sound. She felt the cold night breeze and Amélie’s fingers tugging at her thong. Down below was a clatter of noises, people drunk, people laughing, people talking, people talking much too loudly, all happening down three storeys below without her. And then a different noise, a snip, and then a different feeling. Her thong wasn’t being pulled but wasn’t applying pressure anymore. And then on the other side, a snip, and looseness. “There, perfect.” She felt a tug and was left kneeling and completely naked followed by the sound of Widowmaker clapping her hands together in… joy? Maybe she was just admiring her ‘work.’ 

“Do I really need to tell you to do everything? You can open your eyes now.” Her last shreds of clothing were gone, out of sight. “Perfect, now you’re ready.” Ready? “Stand up.”  
“Haven’t I earned a little something back, maybe?”  
“For what? Complaining?”  
“No, for going along with all this. For entertaining you.”  
“Right, because you’re doing this for me, of course. No. And don’t ask again.”  
“Well, I’m not going to stand up, if that’s what you want.”  
“Fine. Crawl backwards, then.”  
“No, that’s…!” The thought of greeting an entire crowd ass and balls first was… undignified, to say the least.  
“Really? If you want to stop now, I can get you your clothes but I thought you were just having so much fun.”  
The look on Olivia’s face said it all, she turned her head and was staring down and right, cheeks red as apples. “I’m going to go and get your things now.” Amélie pivoted on her heel and watched Sombra as she went into the room. And before she even crossed the glass door, Sombra started moving, face to the ground to avoid looking at anything but the floor. She was in no position to call Widowmaker’s bluff, not now. She backed up slowly and lowly, keeping her legs tight to her chest and elbows on the floor. She knew when to stop when she ran out of room to move back.  
“You sweet thing. Now keep your nose flat on the ground and lift your legs up.”

It took all her weight and some shuffling but she did, forcing her body to obey when all it wanted to do was collapse. “And arch your back.” She snapped in to place, feet dangling over the edge, her soft squishy flesh poking into the wrought iron bars, her balls slotting perfectly into the space between, and her cock just barely peeking out from under them. Anybody with a clear view could definitely see now, if they looked up. Before Olivia could say anything, she felt her coworker’s heeled foot on her back.

“You’re just going to gloat now? Are we done here?”  
“Not yet. Hold that position for a second. I have some business inside I need to take care of.”

. . .

“Gabe, I have some questions about this mission coming up. It says Dorado, Mexico. So is that like Dorado Dorado or is that like another Dorado or…” Gabe started walking faster to whatever destination he had, trying to avoid his pesky work partner.  
“Sombra.”  
“Also this file says I’m going with Widowmaker? I j-”  
“You’re going to Dorado. You’re familiar with the area. Widowmaker is the most effective with what the objective is. That’s it. What could possibly be so hard about that?”  
“Yeah but Gabe, Gabe, this is a lot, I haven’t been there in…”  
If Reaper still had eyes and could roll them, he would have, definitely. “Stick to the mission. Read the dossier. That’s it.” They stood looking at each other for a second before he growled out a “Go.”

The document outlined who their target, his roundabout location, their hideout above Main St., their three day stay, information about the surrounding area, contacts on the inside, etc etc. But Dorado! How can you possibly sum up its culture and beauty in three short paragraphs like that? The air, the food, the people, the memories, there was something inexplicable about it. Maybe it was right to send Sombra, if anyone knew how ‘inexplicable’ Dorado was, it would be her. If anyone was an expert on the seedy dealings happening among the rich and poor there, it would be her. If anybody understood all of the back alleys, all the twists and turns above and below, it would definitely have to be her.

. . .

“Now stay still.”  
Sombra shuffled under her sharp heel as she felt more pressure put on her back. “I said stay still. Don’t even breathe. If your heart so much as beats, I’ll stop it.” Her voice was firmer now, authoritative. For an eternity, Sombra suppressed everything she could in her body without thinking. Whatever it was was clearly importa- wait, oh no, oh shit.

A gunshot rang out unsuppressed, a shell casing flying out and hitting next to her ear. The crowd hushed and Sombra struggled to move away as their eyes looked up, her knees sliding on the tile ground, her legs flailing out over the edge, her ass still held in place. Slowly, Amélie lifted her foot and let her crawl away. In her panic, Olivia ran head first into the glass slider. She turned to face her coworker, fully dressed in her tactical garb. 

“Ohohoho, perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a cleaner shot on a slower target. What a rush.”  
“What? What is all this about, why, w-”  
“Sombra. Have you ever noticed how poorly our missions go with you around?”  
“W-what? I don’t understand what you’re sayi-”  
“Reaper noticed. I noticed.” Sombra’s eyes narrowed.  
“But why do all THIS?”

“Oh, that was all for me. I might as well have fun with you since I won’t be seeing you again.” Sombra’s head was spinning and her vision went blurry, what did she mean not see her aga-  
She heard sirens but behind them was another sound, a high pitched noise like metal hitting stone and then a familiar whirring like a winch. In the distance, she could see Widowmaker, gun in hand, waving from the rooftop of another building. Her legs felt weak. Widowmaker blew a kiss before zooming off to another building and then another, and then another, and another. Finally, the cacophony of sensations was too much and Sombra could barely feel her body thump onto the hard balcony floor before she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this, like, six or ten months ago but didn't have the nerve to publish it! Oops my finger slipped and now it's here I guess.  
> also fuck you (if you see this, you know who you are and also you have to tell me)


End file.
